Kobayashi Maru
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: It basically the Kobayashi simulation scene, you know, the one where you wanted to punch Jim in the face...Read and Review...Please?


**Kobayashi Maru**

**A/N: Random plot bunny that I had and it just wouldn't stop hopping until I posted this… If I owned Star Trek or any of its associated merchandise…would it honestly be deemed a Fanfiction? This is also one of the scenes where I laughing...ALOT.**

Still slightly, scratch that, tremendously pissed about finding Kirk hiding half-naked under my bed only the night before, my spirits certainly weren't lifting when I found out that he would be acting as our Captain during the Kobayashi Maru simulation. Not only was he our acting Captain, and not only did he come in late, but the buffoon had the audacity to walk in the place with a complete irrelevance to his

tardiness.

We were given a 5-minute briefing about the simulation, and were allowed to proceed as we saw fit. I took a deep breath, calming myself. This is a professional place, I must act in a professional manner, no exception. This is for a grade , one with which has the possibility of tarnishing my otherwise almost perfect GPA, should I allow Kirk to get under my skin. I took another deep breath, squared my shoulders, and swiveled around in my chair, just as Kirk was scoping his crew and landed on my face. _Blue-eyed devil.._I mentally chastised myself, professional perfection is what I aim for , keep you head in the game, Ny.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded, Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." There, professional, efficient, and capable.

"Starfleet Command has ordered them..._**Captain**_." he re-worded me, clearly enjoying himself. Thank the stars that Len was able to display eye-roll that I was unable to carry-out. I swiveled back around to face the simulations communications unit, watching the lights and listening to the transmissions. One day, I will be a Communications Officer, hopefully on the Enterprise, and from what I expect, it will look and feel almost identical to this scenario, Kirk exempt.

"Two Klingon war-birds have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us." I heard Len say, I wasn't paying much attention to it, I didn't have to, that was the responsibility of the acting Captain. Let's just see how Mr. Cocky handles this.

"That's okay." was his smug remark...Unbelievable

"That's okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."...Wow.

"Three more Klingon war-birds decloaking, and locking onto our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either?"

"They're firing Captain." Said the Tactical Officer.

"Alert Medical Bay to receive _all _crew members of the damaged ship." Though surprisingly enough he wasn't looking at me, I knew that his words were thwarted toward me. How is he going to magically assure that everyone aboard the ship will even survive to be received? I turned around.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _**Captain**_." My arms were crossed tightly as I waited for an answer.

"Alert Medical." I momentarily let my control evaporate into a promising death-glare, but wisely turned back to the Comm to do as I was told, with my mouth sternly in-check. I did, however, cursed whoever decided it would be a good idea to put the two of us in the same room.

"Our ship is being hit. Shields are at sixty-percent."

"I understand." He was being as nonchalant as ever.

"Well, shouldn't we-oh I dunno- fire back?" Leonard was becoming just about as exasperated as I was. I took a quick glance at Captain Idiot, and did a double-take. An apple? I mean really, he brought an apple to one of the most important tests of his life? Not only that, but he couldn't even be civilized about eating it. I almost forgot about Len's statement until Kirk muttered a barley noticeable "Naw" over a mouthful of apple.

"Of course not." I have a feeling that Len's on the same boat I'm in...All of a sudden the lights were off and the simulation had shut-down one second, and powered back up just as quickly the next.

"Hmm..." Kirk said, not sounding genuinely surprised, "Arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon war-birds."

"Jim, their shields are still up!"

"Are they?" McCoy checked his instruments again, with the most baffled, and dumbfounded expression he could muster.

"No, they're not." My eyes narrowed slightly, I had the weirdest hitch that Kirk was solely responsible.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, no sense in wasting ammunition." Oh look who's trying to be conservative all of a sudden.

"Aye, sir. Target lock and acquired on all war-birds. Firing." said the Tactical Officer. The firing of the war-birds was shown on the main-screen. I watched as Kirk held a finger gun, and silently snickered as he pretended to shoot them one-by-one. I stared at the immature wanna be Captain in disbelief. " All targets destroyed sir."

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew, so..." He stood out of the chair suddenly cocky as a Kirk could be, "...We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is.. underway." He took a very loud and large crunching bite out of his apple as he stood, knowingly eying the glass above the simulation room. Honestly, would it have to involve hell to get him to grow-up and be serious?

FIN

R&R


End file.
